


Break Time

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Kink Meme [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Polyamory, Teasing, The prompt was almost getting caught, They just can't shut up, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "I just want to know one thing" Q panted [...] "Why do we always end up having sex in my office?"





	

_Break Time_

"I just want to know one thing" Q panted, dexterous fingers caressing Eve's toned and subtly muscled thighs while rolling up the skirt of her cream coloured dress, thankful that the fabric wasn't one prone to easy wrinkling; in the meanwhile, James was kissing a burning trail up the nape of his neck, sending cruel shivers down his spine every time his teeth grazed at his delicate skin "Why do we always end up having sex in my office?" he finished his thought, expertly tugging away Eve's silky knickers to abandon them on a rickety tower of paperwork - he sincerely  hoped that it wouldn't get knocked over in the heat of the moment because he honestly couldn't even envision making sense of that mess  _again_.

"I don't exactly have an office, do I?" James pointed out, grinning against Q's skin as he looped his arms around the other's waist to undo the zipper of his trousers and tug them down. 

"And the bloody entirety of MI6 comes to beg at my door for an audience with M" Eve reminded him before letting out a satisfied purr at the sight in front of her "Someone stole my underwear" she singsonged, reaching over to teasingly finger a bow and caress down along the curve of Q's erection, eagerly straining the midnight-blue lace "You look edible" she sentenced, licking her lower lip in clear appreciation. 

James hummed his agreement, broad hands cupping Q's hips to trap the younger man to his chest "It's a shame we actually don't have the time to eat you" contrary to popular belief, he hated quickies: James liked luxuriating in the feel of sheets under his skin, heated by arousal, and he liked being able to completely focus on his lovers, treat them for a night they would remeber. 

"True" Eve's sigh was long-suffering as she bent back to reach for her clutch, letting her thighs mischievously fall open to put herself on display as she retrieved a condom and tossed it at Q - unsurprisingly, James caught it when the boffin's eye-hand coordination inevitably failed him and, after pushing the knickers down, he rolled it down Q's cock. 

"What about you?" Q asked, turning his head to kiss the salty expanse of James' neck, tongue and teeth dancing lightly over the tendons and veins standing out from his muscles. James never had penetrative sex with him when they were on a rush, always afraid of hurting him without a proper preparation; part of Q was frustrated, especially when he wanted nothing more than to feel him deep, but once he regained hia presence of mind he was always quite happy about the fact that James was such a considerate lover. 

"Take care of the lady and then we'll put that mouth of yours to a good use" James murmured, nibbling on the outer shell of Q's ear.

"I'm feeling quite neglected here" Eve piped up - but really, she was enjoying the view of her men together: it was a shame that she couldn't appreciate it properly. Eve had let her fingers wander between her thighs as she watched, thumb working lazy circles on her clit while she fingered herself, taking advantage of the wetness beading out of her inner lips to prepare herself for Q. A happy twinge made her spine arch and her breath hitch in her throat when James kissed Q, his tongue possessively slipping in the other's pleadingly parted lips "Come on: this is supposed to be a quickie" Eve panted. 

Their kiss ended in a wet and filthy noise "Sorry" Q apologised, eyes wide and dazed and cheeks rosy with blood. 

Eve smiled softly "I know love: you get easily distracted" she teased lightly, tugging him closer. 

James grinned and took Q's cock in hand, guiding it to Eve's wet folds while he rubbed himself against his bum, thighs trembling with pleasure "Your genius brain turns off when the blood all drains down between your legs" which was kind of a huge turn on, knowing that he and Eve managed to turn that brain off. 

Q and Eve panted in unison at the feeling of finally twining together in that special and intimate way, eyes falling closed as waves of pleasure languorously rolled up their spines, faintly shaking both with the effort of keeping still just for a bit and the need to thrust up against each other - James didn't think he'd ever get tired of the sight "You two.." he growled against the slightly sweaty skin of Q's neck, chin rubbing over the soft fabric of his cuddly sweater.

"Don't distract him" Eve chided, tilting her hips up and rolling them, chasing that delicious friction that would make her core melt and her blood sing in her veins. It was enough to prompt Q to move and, as with anything he did, he was deadly quick and precise: hitting that sensitive spot inside of her at the end of every single thrust, Q was fast to bring Eve to the brink of orgasm; it belied an astounding knowledge of her body and before James, Eve had never found such another  considerate lover "Perfect"

Q bit down on his lower lip in an effort to not screw up and come just from hearing the breathy tone in Eve's voice, focusing on how wet and eager she felt around him - on how her body was begging him to please her. And it was a desire Q wanted to nurture and fuel until Eve came unravelled under him. Q slightly changed their positions and started to drive faster in Eve's pliant body, the gyrations of his hips guided by James' expert hands. 

"I'm close" Eve choked out. 

"Thank God" James exhaled, knuckles turning white with the strength with which he was squeezing Q's hipbones. His cock felt raw and burning, still trapped in his trousers and rubbing roughly against Q. 

"Shut up, old man: it's not my fault if you can't last long" she teased. 

Q ignored their bantering or, better, tried to shut the both of them up; bending down to fuck more forcefully in Eve and get more easily to her clit with his thumb, made his arse thrust up against James' cock almost cruelly. As muffled moans left both of their mouths, Q grinned in satisfaction - only for the expression to melt away from his face when Eve's inner walls squeezed him and prompted him to join in her orgasm. 

"Bloody hell" James cursed, squeezing himself harshly to stop from coming "I'm going to wreck you two tonight" he promised, momentarily letting Q and Eve take a breath. 

"Promises" Eve managed to exhale in an exhilarated laugh, making only a small noise of discomfort when Q slipped out a little clumsily "I needed that: it has been a stressful day"

Q blinked at the watch on James' wrist, who was making himself useful with getting rid of the condom, thusly ensuring that Q wouldn't get any come on his trousers: it wouldn't have been the first time that it happened "It's just ten in the morning" 

Eve sat up and drew Q in a tender kiss, affectionate and warm "Not all of us get to play with exciting weapons all morning" she teased before glaring playfully at James "Or come into work to just be nuisances"

"Technically, I have reports to write" James pointed out before gently pushing Q down. 

The younger man immediately caught up and his face brightened with want: it wasn't just that he enjoyed giving head, he also needed to make James feel included in the hazy pleasure clouding his and Eve's mind "I'm sure you're trying really hard to write your reports" he murmured, fingers quickly undoing James' trousers. 

"Want some help?" Eve inquired, licking her lips. 

"Do I look like someone who needs help?" Q tossed back cockily "Besides, you better do your makeup again and pull yourself together" he winked. 

James slipped his fingers in Q's messy curls - they wouldn't look even vaguely combed for the rest of the day - in an attempt at making him focus again on the task at hand. He could feel Q's warm breath on the wet head of his cock and it made him want to thrust in that wicked mouth more than ever "Quickie, remember?"

Q nodded and smiled wickedly up at James, letting his tongue briefly caress the throbbing flesh in front of him before engulfing that cock in his mouth, eyelids lowering as he got into a rhythm of bobbing his head and sucking; the harder James tugged at his hair and the deeper Q took him in his throat, barely gagging when the head breached again and again past his tonsils. Enthranced, Eve observed them from the desk on which she was perched, lipstick open and forgotten in her fingers.

James gave a couple of half-aborted thrusts and came, moaning when Q started to suck his sensitive cock clean "You're a menace"

"Thank you" Q grinned, doing James' pants and bumping his glasses up his nose "I'll put it in my cur..."

"Q I need..." M entered the office without knocking, used to Q not even hearing it when he was focused on coding. At the sigh of his Quartermaster half-kneeling down, Double-Oh Seven and Moneypenny all in the same room made him blink a couple of times "Don't you have jobs to do instead of harassing your colleague? And Q, do stand up: those awful trousers of yours don't need creases to them too"

* * *

 **Chat Group:** **Home <3**

 **Q:** Never. Again.

 **J:** As always, don't worry

 **Q:** M almost caught us!

 **E:** calm down, babe

 **E:** got everything under control

 **E:** M doesnt suspect a thing <3

 **J:** See?

 **Q:** I hate you. BOTH of you.

 **E:** you dooont

**...**

**Q:** Alright, I don't.

 **Q:** I love you.

 **E:** aww we love you too, honey

 **J:** I'll make risotto for dinner, to ask for forgiveness.

 **J:** Deal?

 **E:** definitely!!

 **Q:** Shut up, Evie - not /your/ forgiveness

 **Q:** Deal, lover.

 


End file.
